


Death in my bones

by Sashaya



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Bones, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Reaper!Bones, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hell with secrets, he has lived long enough to regret a lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> Star Trek/Doom crossover because Bones looks exactly like John Grimm and I cannot unsee it. Scene from the movie Star Trek: Beyond with a twist. 
> 
> This is my first published ST/Doom xover. Critcism is welcomed.

Dust gathers around them and Bones breathes in a familiar taste of misery and fear. Death is coming, they are at the end of their rope. Jim doesn’t have a magical escape now. Not when he is lying under that death-trap of a motorcycle. 

Bones cannot stand the quickly fading hope in Jaylah’s eyes. 

_To hell with secrets_ , he has lived long enough to regret a lot of them.

He won’t have to regret this hell-hole.

“Hey, Krall!” Bones steps out of the circle, pushes his phaser into Sulu’s arm. 

He’s not as good with phasers as he is with antique guns. If he leaves this planet, he will practice more. 

People are trying to stop him, Spock tries to grab him but even in full health a Vulcan is not a match to him. 

The surprisingly weak hold on his arm tells Bones he’s doing the right thing. Finally. It’s been a while.

“You…?” Krall sounds confused and surprised.

It doesn’t make sense but something suddenly clicks in Bones’ mind. Memories of a life long forgotten floods his mind. Bones shakes his head. He needs to think clearly now. He can remember later. 

“So tell me, Edison” he cracks his knuckles and hears Kirk gasp. Bones hopes the captain finally freed himself. “Who is your surgeon, because I almost didn’t recognize you!”

Bones steps are firm and slow and there’s panic rising in Krall’s – no, Balthazar Edison’s eyes. The fear is bitter on Bones’ tongue. Caged maniacs do unpredictable things. 

Like now.

Krall shoots. His aim is a little off but Bones is close enough even a bad shooter would hit him square in the chest.

It stings and he stops for a second. 

People are screaming. They’ve lost a lot friends already. They might not like Bones very much but he is a part of their crew. People tend to care. 

That’s what Bones likes about them.

Sulu’s aim is off, surprisingly, when he shoots Krall. It flies somewhere above them. At least it doesn’t ricochet. That’s a pain in the ass. He remembers. Won’t ever forget.

Kirk screams Bones’ name, screams _Len_ at the top of his lungs. Bones would laugh because Jim finally used his real name. Miracles do happen.

“You should be dead!” Krall shouts, when Bones keeps walking. 

“Look who’s talking” Bones replies bitterly. “That’s really not a reunion I was hoping for”

“What are you?” Edison stinks of terror and surrender. Bones can see that Edison knows how this will end. 

No help from unknown places. 

Bones’ hand plunges through Krall’s chest, crushes his heart in one swift motion. He’s not one to play with his prey.

“A monster” Bones replies to Edison’s dead body. He throws it to the ground at the same time that the other guys – Manas – falls from the roof. Jaylah stands on top triumphant and content in her kill. She watches Bones with wariness of a warrior but she also looks thankful. Happy. 

It’s bizarre enough for him to look at his crew.

It’s not difficult to see they are confused and scared. Their good doctor stands before them with his own and Krall’s blood soaked through his uniform, with Krall’s body by his feet. 

This secret went with a boom and Bones cannot see himself to care. 

They’re alive, it counts. It makes it important.

He can hurt later.

He tries to smile but it’s hard. He runs a hand across his face and sighs.

“Go. Scotty has the ship fixed and you’re all free”

That seems to make them move. They group like sheeps on the pad and Scotty beams them on the USS Franklin with no problems. 

Bones reaches for Spock, when the Vulcan falls but is stopped by the mistrust in his eyes. Uhura sends him a look he’s not sure what can mean and they disappear.

Only Jaylah and Jim remains. Jaylah seems lighter now, less rough and Bones can see her taking over the worlds with her brilliant mind and strategic thinking. She will be a star and Bones know he will watch over her.

“Go” Bones says, urges Jim to leave. 

He will find a way to leave, he always survive the impossible. 

This will not be any different. 

“I will” Jim says finally. His voice is rougher and Bones heard this tone so many times, he knows the captain is nursing another injury. 

It’s not longer Bones’ job to worry but he cannot stop. He needs time.

“But I can’t leave without my Chief Medical Officer, can I?” Jim is smiling and even if it looks dimmed and tired, it looks genuine. 

Bones stares at the captain, tries to understand what is happening. What will happen.

“ _Len_ , we can worry about everything later. Let’s go home” Jim uses his commanding voice and it makes Bones laugh. 

“Dammit, Jim” 

Bones follows, he always does.


End file.
